J'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses
by Lunenoire
Summary: 13 ans après la dernière bataille Harry fait face aux conséquences d'une de ses promesses


Bonjour à tous, ça fait terès longtemps je sais mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic,

Il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7 et je en veux rien savoir. Merci

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : une visite éducative**

Le petit groupe s'enfonça en silence dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'atteindre le but de leur excursion. L'homme qui guidait le groupe s'arrêtât au pied d'un arbre qui semblait avoir vécu des siècles tellement son tronc était large. Ses compagnons se regardèrent les uns les autres perplexes. Rien ne leur avait été divulgué comme information au sujet de cette expédition. L'homme sortit sa montre de sa poche et la considéra un moment. Puis d'un geste vif du poignet la referma et la rangea dans sa poche.

- Bien je suppose que la personne que nous attendons ne va pas tarder. Prenez place au pied de l'arbre et ne faite pas trop de bruit. La forêt n'est pas très sure en l'absence d'un de ses gardiens.

Tous s'assirent en silence, puis petit à petit ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse. L'homme s'adossa au vieux chêne et commença à surveiller les alentours avec attention. Quelques minutes plus tard un léger froissement de feuilles lui fit tourner la tête. Une jeune fille venait de sortir du sous-bois chevauchant un cheval magnifique se dirigea vers lui. En attendant qu'ils les rejoignent l'homme détailla le couple. D'un noir de nuit la plus profonde, la bête était racée avec une tête fine et délicate. Il devina que c'était une jument à la finesse de ses articulations. Par comparaison sa cavalière était…banale. Une silhouette juste un peu trop forte pour être qualifiée de « normal », Un visage un peu trop carré. Seule la chevelure blonde qui lui cascadait jusqu'au rein pouvait être qualifiée de jolie….

Arrivée près de lui la cavalière arrêtât sa jument et descendit d'un mouvement souple.

- Bonjour je suis Lyliane , vous êtes je suppose le groupe d'élève de Poudlards et vous leur professeur Monsieur …. ?

- Potter, Harry Potter et voici la classe d'étude des créatures magiques de 7ème année de Poudlards. Habituellement nous sommes reçu par Sylvianne, elle n'est pas malade j'espère…

-

S'enquit poliment, Harry

La jeune fille n'avait pas tiqué à l'énoncé de son nom, ni lever les yeux vers son front, ce qui lui paraissait de bon augure malgré l'absence de son amie

- Oui, sa licorne liée a mis un poulain au monde récemment et Sylviane ne peut pas assurer les gardes auprès de la horde.

- Je vois transmettez mes compliments à Sillie de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Vous permettez un instant que je débarrasse Luny de son harnachement ?

- Oui bien sur…

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa jument et la débarrassa prestement de sa selle et de son bridon. A la grande surprise des élèves et de Harry la jument était à présent libre de toute entrave et restait néanmoins à proximité du groupe. Une main glissée dans la crinière d'ébène, pour se donner confiance devina Harry, la jeune fille se tourna vers les élèves.

- Bonjours je suis Lylianne, gardienne-liée de la forêt interdite. Et voici Lunenoire de la Horde du Clair de Lune.

- Se faire présenter une jument trop drôle, elle doit être un peu folle si elle croit que cet animal est une personne.

Persifla un des garçons à son ami suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Un sourire apparût sur la plupart des visages, bientôt effacés sur un regard sévère de leur professeur. La jeune fille avait également entendu, et son sourire faiblit un peu avant qu'elle ne réplique, sa voix baissant d'un ton et sa main se serrant sur la crinière de la jument comme pour la calmer...

- Serpentard je suppose, sachez que cet « animal » est une jument-liée, à ce titre elle est probablement plus puissante que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. En outre son intelligence est sans aucun doute supérieure à la votre étant donné que cette dernière avoisine celle d'un nourrisson. Critiquer un humain-lié devant son animal lié peut vous coûter la vie…mais ils ne s'attaquent pas aux jeunes…vous avez eu de la chance ….

Tous les élèves se turent à cette réprimande cinglante et tournèrent le regard vers leur professeur qui confirma l'information. La jeune fille repris le fil de la discussion d'une voie revenue à un ton normal comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Bien maintenant que cette précision a été apportée avez-vous des questions avant que nous commencions le programme de cette journée ?

-

Une jeune fille brune au regard d'azur, assise en tailleur sur le sol un livre fermé, serré dans ses mains demanda la parole…

- Oui Mlle ?

- Angelica White… vous parlez de gardienne-liée, jument –liée, humain lié…qu'est-ce que c'est ? On ne nous en a jamais perdu dans nos cours et on n'en parle pas dans les cent et milles créatures magiques….

- Ces informations ne se retrouvent que dans les archives des Liés et parmi les non-liés seuls les gardiens de la tradition on accès aux plus confidentielles. La visite d'aujourd'hui sert notamment à vous expliquer cela, je vais vous révéler certaines choses qui vous éviteront de faire ou dire des choses inadéquates quand vous rencontrerez à nouveau des Liés. Mais c'est un sujet vaste et complexe alors je propose que l'on s'asseye tous pour que je vous explique tout ça …

Lyliane s'assit tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'expliquer les choses. La jument s'éloigna un peu et s'allongea dans un rayon de soleil. Harry remarqua que la jeune fille suivit des yeux sa jument jusqu'à ce que la jument fût installée à sa convenance. Puis elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers les jeunes qui lui faisait face.

- Bien quelqu'un peut-il éclairé votre amie… née de parents non magiques j'imagine.

Angelica acquiesça de la tête… Une autre jeune fille, leva la main Lyliane lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

- Les humains-liés choisissent de former un couple avec une créature magique, se couple est indissociable et si on tue l'un on tue l'autre. Ils peuvent parler d'esprit à esprit et ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux…. mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ?

-

Les élèves secouèrent la tête les uns après les autres. Lyliane repris

- On ne choisis par de se lier avec un animal, on est destiné à cela.

- Comment on sait qu'un enfant est destiné à être lié ? Il a tout de suite un animal avec lui ? On choisis comment son animal ? C'est douloureux ? Tous les animaux liés sont des chevaux ?

Les questions fusaient de tout part….visiblement le sujet les passionnait….

- A la naissance les enfants « à-lié » sont porteurs d'une marque au poignet droit.

A l'âge de quatorze ans pour les filles et de seize ans pour les garçons, les couples sont liés de manière irrévocablement lors d'une cérémonie.

Personne ne connaît la composition du couple avant la cérémonie.

Les couples, une fois lié, portent un signe distinctif. Pour les humains il s'agit d'une bague spéciale à la main droit pour l'animal c'est une marque sur le membre avant gauche.

Il y a de nombreux animaux liés, tous sont magiques et séparés en trois groupes : les équidés, les carnassiers et les volants.

Savoir que l'on ne pouvait pas décidé de devenir lié semblait désappointé certain élèves, parmi les nés de sorciers, ….Harry souris, il était sur que la plupart se voyait déjà acquérir le prestige d'appartenir à la caste des « liés » les autres aurait bien voulu se lier à un animal magique. Les questions continuèrent à fuser….

- Vous êtes liées avec une jument depuis vos quatorze ans ?

- Oui

- Et tout les liés sont gardiens de la forêt ?

- Toutes sorte de professions s'offrent aux liés, mais la plus importante est celle de Gardien. Mais il est inexact de dire que nous sommes gardien de la forêt, il faudrait mieux parlés de gardien d'un des peuples qui l'habitent.

- Et vous gardez lequel d'entre eux ? Cela à un rapport avec votre animal lié ?

-

Surprise Lyliane tourna le regard vers Angelica étonnée. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que quelqu'un ferait le lien entre son animal lié et sa profession.

- C'est exact, je suis liée avec un membre des Equidés, je m'occupe donc des peuples qui lui sont apparentés. Mais je ne suis pour le moment pas affectée à une horde spécifique. Pouvez-vous devinez de quelles créatures est composé les Equidés ?

Elle regarda les élèves qui proposèrent aussitôt :

- Les chevaux magiques

- Les licornes,

- Les chevaux ailés

Puis ils se turent à court de réponses….Lyliane poursuivit à leurs places…

- Bien il y a également les sombrals, les licornes ailées et les centaures…bien que ces derniers ne se lient jamais avec les humains étant en partie humain.

- Les centaures ? Mais je croyais que personne ne pouvait les contrôler et qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que l'autorité du chef de la horde ?

- Exact mais nous ne sommes pas chargé de « contrôler » les peuples de la forêt mais plutôt de leur rendre différents services et d'empêcher que des humains ne s'approchent trop près d'un des troupeaux et ne se fassent tuer….

Les questions fusèrent encore un bon moment et Lyliane y répondit avec gentillesse. Puis un long silence s'installa. Harry prit alors la parole.

- Bien maintenant que leur curiosité est apaisée, nous pouvons peut être passé à la suite de notre programme ?

Dit il avec un grand sourire, Lyliane hocha la tête, se leva et alla vers sa jument. Les priant de l'attendre un court moment, elle attrapa la crinière elle se hissa sur le dos de son amie puis disparût dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un grand bruit ne fasse se redresser tous les élèves qui s'approchèrent de leur professeur toujours nonchalamment appuyé contre l'arbre. Puis des cris d'émerveillement retentirent alors qu'apparaissait un troupeau de licornes à la tête duquel se trouvait le couple-lié.

Les licornes adultes, reconnaissables à leurs robes nacrées s'arrêtèrent en bordure de la forêt tandis qu'on apercevait de temps en temps au sein du groupe la robe dorée d'un poulain.

Certains élèves voulurent s'approcher mais furent tout de suite arrêté par un geste de leur professeur qui se décolla de l'arbre pour s'avancer devant le groupe. Lyliane s'approcha toujours juchée sur le dos de sa jument,

- Bien, maintenant je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous posez une question très personnelle… comme vous le savez les licornes ne se laissent approcher que par des gens qui répondent à certains critères…de pureté nous allons dire… comme vous avez tous entre seize et dix-sept ans, je suppose que certain d'entre vous on déjà eu des relations sexuelles…qu'ils se mettent près des arbres et ceux qui n'en on jamais restent près de moi. C'est une question de sécurité sinon je ne me le permettrais pas. Au cas où il vous viendrait à l'idée de mentir, dans un sens ou dans l'autre je précise que c'est une mauvaise, mais très mauvaise idée.

- Je précise également que cette information ne sera pas rapportée à vos parents ou aux autres professeur et que révéler cette information vous coûterait une lourde sanction. Il s'agit de votre sécurité et non d'un jeu ou d'un concours.

Intervient Harry en voyant que certains élèves regardaient vers lui d'un air gêné, puis il alla s'accoter à l'arbre en souriant dans l'espoir d'encourager les élèves à bouger. Un premier garçon le rejoignit alors qu'Angelica se positionnait près de la jument et de sa cavalière. Enfin, après quelques hésitations chacun des élèves avait rejoint son groupe.

- Bien pour ceux qui sont près de l'arbre je reviens à vous dans quelques minutes. Pour les autres suivez moi.

Lyliane fit faire demi-tour à Lunenoire et se dirigea vers le troupeau de licorne qui regardait les élèves s'approcher avec curiosité. Un premier adulte se dirigea vers la jeune fille et frotta sa tête contre sa jambe. Lyliane se tourna vers les élèves et veillant à parler assez fort que le groupe de l'arbre entende aussi précisa :

- Voici le chef du troupeau, il accorde le droit au premier groupe de rentrer dans la troupe et de s'approcher des adultes, ne touchez pas aux poulains avant que la mère ne le pousse vers vous…

Une licorne femelle s'approcha alors et pressa son nez contre elle en la regardant les yeux pleins d'espoir… Lyliane éclata de rire et déposa un bisou sur le front de la jument, défit son sac à dos, le jeta au sol et ajouta

- si le cœur vous en dit, dans mon sac vous trouverez des brosses, les licornes adorent se faire brosser et gratter, surtout le dos. .

Les élèves se retrouvèrent vite cerner de toute part de licornes curieuses désireuses de se faire gratouiller par ses mains humaines. Les élèves s'inclinèrent de bonne grâce et étaient ravis de pouvoir toucher cet animal si gracieux et…, ils le découvrirent quand une licorne poussa la jeune Angelica d'un coup de nez dans le petit étang qui longeait la clairière, très facétieux. Certaines licornes restèrent près des élèves à se faire câliner tandis que d'autres s'éloignèrent pour brouter un peu et nourrir les poulains trop peureux pour s'approcher des humains. Un poulain s'approcha d'Angelica occupée à essorer sa longue chevelure et poussa son nez dans sa main pour se faire cajoler sous le regard attentif de sa maman. Le regard émerveillé de la jeune fille fit sourire Lyliane qui retourna vers les élèves qui étaient restés près de l'arbre et qui regardaient avec envie leurs camarades.

Une jeune fille plus téméraire que les autres voulut s'éloigner pour rejoindre les licornes mais Lyliane l'arrêtât aussitôt.

- Les licornes avec leurs petits sont très protectrices, si l'un de vous avait voulu mentir il se serait fait tuer sitôt un pas dans le groupe.

-

Elle sourit pour adoucir le choc de ses paroles et pour calmer la déception, fort compréhensible des élèves elle ajouta :

- deux licornes ont accepté de venir faire votre connaissance. Vous avez de la chance, car l'une des deux veux même bien s'approcher avec son poulain. Mais vous ne pourrez pas le toucher.

Les élèves sourirent à cette nouvelle et s'approchèrent avec respect des trois licornes. Alors que les garçons s'intéressaient aux eux adultes les filles s'attendrirent devant le poulain.

Laissant les enfants à leur découverte Harry retourna près de Lyliane qui était descendue de Lunenoire et surveillait de près le groupe près de l'arbre alors que le reste des élèves jouaient avec le reste de la horde.

Harry avait remarqué un détail intrigant

- Toutes les licornes que j'ai eues l'honneur de rencontrer avaient des yeux bleus comme la glace, mais le poulain à des yeux couleur ambre… c'est assez inhabituel non ?

Lyliane s'accroupit et attirât la petite bête avec un bonbon sortit de sa poche. Le poulain se pressa contre elle sous le regard admiratif et envieux des filles. Il leva ses yeux vers la jeune fille qui répondit d'une voie douce en le caressant d'une main légère…

- C'est une licorne « à-liée » ses yeux prendront leur couleur définitive lors de la cérémonie.

Puis elle libérât la petite bête et le renvoya d'une petite tape vers sa mère.

Voyant que de plus en plus de poulains se couchaient dans l'herbe et que les mamans s'installaient également pour la nuit. Lyliane rappela les élèves.

- Je suis désolée mais il est temps pour vous de partir, les poulains sont encore jeunes et ont besoin de se reposer. Leur maman aussi d'ailleurs.

Un peu déçu mais l'esprit encore émerveillé de cette rencontre les enfants ramassèrent leur affaire et se dirigèrent vers la forêt se tordant le cou pour garder un œil sur les licornes jusqu'au bout. Puis, soudain, le petit poulain aux yeux ambrés s'éloigna de sa mère et voulu rejoindre Lyliane et trébucha. Harry sans réfléchir se précipita et releva la petite bête sous le regard attentif de la maman et de Lyliane qui le laissa faire. Il maintint le poulain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stable sur ses jambes. Puis il se releva et caressa un moment la jument avant de rejoindre ses élèves.

Harry vit tout de suite que ces élèves le regardaient avec les yeux pleins d'interrogation. Il soupira et dit :

- Pour les curieux et curieuses, non je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps, mais le peuple des licornes m'a accepté, j'ignore encore pourquoi

Dit-il en tournant le regard vers la gardienne.

- Car votre magie est en équilibre. Le fait d'être vierge ou pas n'a pas vraiment d'importance mais chez les sorciers la magie reste stable tant que l'on reste « enfant ». Une fois les premières relations sexuelles, la magie devient plus fluctuante en raison des flux d'énergie sexuelle et c'est cela que les licornes n'aiment pas. Votre professeur est la seule personne en ces lieux à avoir réussis à stabiliser sa magie une fois l'énergie sexuelle libérée.

- Et vous, vous pouvez vous approchez des licornes…c'est grâce au fait que vous êtes une Liée ?

Elle sourit à la jeune fille qui rougissait de gène en se rendant compte du caractère indiscret de sa question.

- Non seules les liés à des licornes et les personnes dont la magie est en équilibre peuvent être désignée comme gardien ou gardienne d'une horde de licornes.

- Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- J'ai 25 ans depuis hier. Maintenant il est temps pour nous de se séparer. J'ai encore du travail d'ici la nuit. Rentrez bien.

Puis la jeune fille retourna vers ses protégés alors que Harry ramenait les siens au château.

Une fois rendu dans ses appartements, il se servit un verre de son alcool préféré et se dirigea vers on fauteuil ou il s'affala. Puis il prit une photo posée près de lui et tout en regardant la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait il sentit ses yeux se mouiller…..

- Ginny le temps est venu de respecter ma promesse….

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un sanglot….

* * *

Un petit commentaire ??? 


End file.
